Two Dead, One Soulless
by DamonsImpala
Summary: Nina Martin reflects on the two things that changed everything. That ended the happiness, the celebration. That ended her. Gave her a mask, a fog-eyed gaze, that covered her soul. Made her soulless. NinaXEddie. One-shot NOT MINE! All reviews are forwarded to PhantomOfDeath99, the author


Sometimes, she supposed, her life was exactly how it was supposed to be, quiet, successful, happy. Other times, she knew it wasn't how it was supposed to be. A lot of things had happened since Anubis house, since her second and last year there. In short, a lot of things that shouldn't have happened did happen, and all of them were her fault. Or at least that's how she saw it. But was there any other view that mattered? Apparently there was, or at least that's what everyone told her. But what they didn't tell her was what they really thought. They thought it was her fault too, but out of mere obligation they told her she was wrong, that anything that happened to them was their choice for standing with her throughout everything. Except that it wasn't their choice. They had been roped into it because she refused to do what she was told, because she disobeyed. And two students had lost their lives because of her; because of Nina Martin the Chosen One.

The first thing that happened, was what really started everything. She killed Joy. Plain, sweet and simple. The girl was dead, gone, never coming back, went passed go. She was dead. Then of course, she was alive again. Because everything that happens in Anubis house is never plain, sweet or simple. Everything was complicated. It had to be, there wasn't any other way for it to be in a Boarding School with an Ancient Egyptian legacy and a creepy caretaker. It always was complicated and it, she supposed, always would be complicated. Of course, Joy had come back to life after Rufus and Senkhara had gone to hell…hopefully. Eddie had banished them, saving Nina…but leaving Joy dead. Still a corpse, but in some ways, Nina thought she looked better that way. Prettier. Shaking herself from her stupor she had found there was a tear of gold left on the mask and given it to Victor to save Joy with. And they had, they saved her, she woke up, she was alive, everything was fixed, the world was a better place, all war ended, the Gods were at peace, the future was safe yada yada yada, et cetera, et cetera, yeah…no! Because complicated just has to affect something, that something apparently being everything and anything Nina touches with bad thoughts lurking in her mind. So of course once Joy was healed she starts to get sick, very sick, very quickly. Because of course, Nina and her bad thoughts tainted a dear of gold…to a, she supposed, less colourful shade of gold which made Joy sick. Then a week later, _bang!_ Cue the stomping footsteps, the gasps, the ambulance and then…the funeral. Because Joy just loved being a corpse so much that she returned to it. So, that's death number one!

Death number two, was of course, Eddie! Yeah, it was him, the one person that still spoke to her after Joy died. Because when anyone dies, it's obviously Nina's fault…well this one was… but how were they to know? Mr Sweet actually pointed it out, well…yelled it out, as he stood over Eddie's corpse in the middle of the courtyard, glaring at her and screaming how it was all her fault and she shouldn't have been so stupid as to force him to be the Osirian and use magic. He screamed it for everyone to hear and made it seem like she made him different, screwed with him until he was something he wasn't supposed to be naturally. Which of course was completely possible after she killed Joy. So, then everyone, if they didn't hate her already….started to hate her then. An overuse of magic, that burned through Eddie until he literally rotted where he stood, killed him. And it was her fault. Again. The only problem was, Eddie and Patricia broke up because he sided with Nina. She turned Fabian down, because… she didn't feel that way about him. Because once betrayal stung her like a bee, she finally understood what puppy love was. Which was everything she and Eddie didn't have. Stolen kisses, cuddling, longing stares and moments of complete lust and love welded into one. Everything that she had wanted in a relationship, and all of it hit her in two weeks. Then he was gone. And then so was she. She left. Nina Martin finally ran away. She ran away from Anubis, from her problems, from her _friends_ and from her lover. And even though she seemed happy now and even if she was successful. It was only a dead life. Because her heart was dead, broken, empty and grey. And so were the clouds and fog that hid her from the world; that disguised her for what she wasn't; happy.


End file.
